The Asian American Mental Health Coalition proposes to deal, at the national level, with the current mental health needs of the Asian American community. Basic needs will be defined and strategies developed to meet the needs of the various (e.g., Chinese, East Indian, Filipino, Guamanian, Hawaiian, Japanese, Korean, Samoan, Thai, and others) Asian ethnic groups. The primary vehicle for representative cummunity input will be the Regional Conference. Conferences in nine areas of major Asian concentration will be completed during the first grant year and will provide representative leadership for the national Coalition conference. An outgrowth of the 1972 Conference on Asian American Mental Health, the Coalition will provide follow-up to conference recommendations. It will establish a nation-wide, multi-ethnic Asian organization. It will provide planning and technical assistance for groups developing mental health programs.